1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments disclosed herein pertain to insertion of intraocular lenses into the eye of a patient, as well as methods and devices for preparing an intraocular lens for insertion, and for achieving the insertion itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
Artificial intraocular lenses are often implanted to replace or supplement the natural crystalline lens. Such a lens may be implanted where the natural lens has developed cataracts or has lost elasticity to create a condition of presbyopia. Implantation devices have been developed to roll or fold an intraocular lens, and/or assist in implanting a rolled or folded lens through a small incision in the patient's eye. However, these known implantation devices suffer from various drawbacks, many of which are addressed by certain embodiments disclosed herein.